Distractions and Diversions
by WeepingAngel123
Summary: For years people have claimed to be hearing Voices in their heads: voices that speak to them, voices that know them, voices that tell them what to do, voices that... CONTROL them. And now, Toshiko seems to be hearing them too... -Full summary inside!-
1. Homeless

**A/N:-HEYA! My first PROPER Torchwood (non-crossover) 'fic! So me hopesies that you laiiike it! *hands out free NACHO CHEESE***

**Disclaimer: If Torchwood was mine, d'you think THAT would've happened to Ianto?!?!? Plus, if it WERE mine, you'd be seeing a lot more CHEEEEESE! **

**

* * *

**

_**UPDATED: 29/08/2009: **__**Ok, I've decided to do another chapter to this thing, to get both sides of the story… BASICALLY, THIS CHAPTER! So, basically, what used to be the first chapter of this story is now the SECOND CHAPTER – weeeell, edited and modified. 'Tis been completely edited, (hopefully) improved, groovified slightly and rewritten to a better standard. I hope. I think.**_**  
=D**

* * *

**Chapter One - **

_Cardiff Bay__, Cardiff, 8:20_

It was a chilly, cloud-filled morning and Millennium Square was almost completely deserted. If you were there, that very morning, the only things that would catch your eyes would be the building of the Millennium Centre, a gushing waterfall and a number of people, blurred in the distance, making their way to work.

It was rather quiet too. The only sounds being the low rumble of the traffic roaring by, on the main roads... and the quiet clatters of a pair of high-heeled, leather-clad feet making their way across the smooth paved stones of Cardiff Bay; well, that, and the shrill ringing of a mobile phone.

With what could only be described as a cross between an exasperated sigh and a yawn, Gwen Cooper stuffed a hand into her jean pocket and pulled out her mobile with her free hand. She stopped. _Rhys_, she thought, with a small smile – which, at the moment, the only thing a mere two-hour's sleep would allow her, courtesy of Torchwood's late night stake out.

However, her slightest-of-smiles turned into an amused and quite flummoxed one, soon accompanied by the meeting of her eyebrows, as it was not the name Rhys who was flashing on the screen. It was Ianto.

"Odd," she murmured to herself. He never usually called. She pressing the device to her ear. "Hello? Ianto, is that you?"

"Starbucks?" came the familiar Welshman's reply over the receiver, teasing. "I thought I did the coffees, around here."

"'Scuse me?" Gwen's confusion turned into a chuckle as she realised, looking at the drained polystyrene cup of coffee in her hands. "How did you--" She paused. "_Where are you_?"

"On your left."

So Gwen did. And she saw Ianto standing, a standard black briefcase grasped in a recognisable gesture in his right hand, about 50 yards away to her left.

"You're never usually this late," she remarked. "Always the first here, in fact."

"Believe me, it wasn't the best night I've had."

"Neither me."

"…The neighbourhood cats were playing their version X-Factor, all night. Their version is a _lot_ more irritating than the real thing."

"I won't even ask."

"The usual?"

"If you wouldn't mind, ta." Another shrill beeping invaded Gwen's eardrums and she peeled the phone away to see Jack's number forcing its way through the line. "Right, I'll see you later, then. Jack's trying to get through. Prob'ly wondering where we are, actually." She chuckled to herself. "Anyway, I'll see you in a minute!"

Gwen snapped her phone shut, only to find Jack had chosen this moment to _stop _calling. She muttered a curse under her breath. She was going to _kill_ whoever'd just did that!

"Right! Whoever-" But then she looked up and saw nobody around her but herself. Funny... there wasn't a wind about either. She scrambled up, off the floor, picking up the bit of polystyrene and her mobile as she went. Something made her freeze and she felt this... fuzzing sensation run through her. She gasped, shivering. But, back turned, Gwen didn't see or notice the hazy, purple light float into her body.

Frowning, Gwen shook her head furiously, wrapped her arms around herself and changed route, making for the tourism office instead of the invisible pavement_. _Perhaps Ianto could enlighten her on this matter.

_Sweet chil__d. Sweet, human child. Sweet, human child with so much emotion and energy. Mmm... Her body is fresh and young; the __perrrrrfect__ host for Chichow. Waaaaait. Chichow smell- Chichow detects past energy from last life... Chichow go. Chichow take no chance._

Little did she know, a certain purple mist was following, no, _floating_ close behind her.

**-&-**

"Ianto, you haven't feeling strange or anything, on the way to work, have you?" Gwen asked, walking in.

"Nope," he replied, his lower lip jutting out slightly as he shook his head. "Should I have?"

"No... just wondering." _It was probably just the wind, nothing to fuss about_. However, the niggling part of the brain that was her conscience told her otherwise.

But just as the cog door swung obligingly open for Gwen to pass through into the Hub, a purple mist drifted away from Gwen and headed in a different direction.

Behind the counter, Ianto let out a small gasp.…

_Mind is too powerful. Too much emotion and brain activity. Too much warmth and... love. Not suitable. Must find more appropriate specimen. __Chichow try follow Welsh little girlie again. Chichow smell other life forms nearby… _

It zipped out of Ianto's head, leaving him blinking rapidly and incredibly perplexed.

As soon as Chichow spotted Captain Jack, tucked away in his office, it smelt richness and stability. Chichow rushed through the air in a large ball of lavender-coloured mist, charging straight for Jack… _WHOOSH! _Chichow was repelled as soon as he'd entered the threshold of Jack's office; it was like there was some sort of invisible forcefield in the way. It was sent hurtling backwards, the brisk breeze catching Chichow's misty, disembodied state.

_Origin different. Mind too strong. __Mind too wrong. Mind too strange. Mind too impossible. Territory dangerous; must not be crossed. Danger, danger! No more of this one. Chichow continue search._

Chichow giggled with unblemished pleasure as it found its next test dummy. A man. A strong but weak-_minded_ man. The man in battered, black leather and born with spiky, black hair.

Owen Harper.

Chichow propelled itself forwards, instantaneously recovering from its earlier failure. Without stopping to think, it entered Owen's head. Chichow soon regretted this decision, rushing away from Owen in disgust.

_Body not fresh. Body smell __**rotten**__. Body not pure. Body incompatible. Man smells like body of a dead man, not alive man. Not comfortable, not good, for Chichow. No Owen Harper.  
_

Owen swore, a chill running down his spine. It was as if somebody had just… walked through him. Reflexively, he found himself sniffing the air around him.

Gwen stared at him. "Cold?"

Owen shook his head, muttering furiously under his breath. Something wasn't right. He could feel it in the air.

_Aaaaah.__ One more specimen left. And this one smells fresh, and supple, and oh-so... __**delectable.**_

It sucked in the air around the child of Japan, ignoring the conversation the puny Earthlings were having, and Chichow giggled with glee.

_This one perfect. This one has wisdom and knowledge and intelligence. It do Chichow good. This one subtle and fresh and flexible. Mind is fountain of information and is... easier. For this one is different to others; full of such loneliness.__ Chichow found host._

With a contented cackle, Chichow ducked and drove determinedly into its new-found host.

_Toshiko Sato._

To Be Continued...

* * *

**A/N:- This is just a tester type chap, to see the type of response/reaction it'll get!  
**

**=D =D =D =D =D**


	2. Rush

**Chapter Two**** - **

_Torchwood Hub, Cardiff, 8:__30am _

"How do I look?" Jack asked Ianto, stepping out of his office, as Ianto walked by. The man-in-question was currently balancing a tray of steaming mugs of industrial-strength coffee but had paused in his contemporary assignment to survey the Captain.

"Handsome as always," he replied with a polite nod, remembering to drop the 'sir'.

Captain Jack strode across the landing and entered the vicinity of the main hub. Grinning, he clasped the railings and leaned over the rails, taking a moment to observe his team from above. He was rather disappointed actually. They didn't seem to be doing very much: Gwen looked like she was asleep and so _not_ sorting out that paperwork, Tosh was trying her best but kept slipping off into unconsciousness and knocking various things over, Owen had just abandoned his autopsy subject... and Ianto had circled the Hub about three times, by Jack's count, still carrying the same amount of mugs on the tray each time.

Myfanwy screeched. And suddenly, the whole room burst back into life. Gwen startled and jerked right up in her seat; Owen subsequently whacked his head against a shelf of folders, causing him to swear loudly; Tosh blinked rapidly behind her set of dark-rimmed glasses, her fingers suddenly going from its previous tedious trawl to racing rapidly across the keys; and Ianto nearly dropped the tray he was carrying. _Nearly_.

"The sun isn't in the sky, Janet's morning howl's in the air and it's a _beautiful_ day to be kicking some alien butt!" he suddenly exclaimed. Nobody attempted to respond. "Now that's just not fair: you have a high-paying job, free pizzas and a dashing leader, and I don't even get a reply? What more could you want?"

"Another hour's sleep," Gwen quipped, emphasising her point with a loud, ear-popping yawn. Much to Ianto's dismay, she absent-mindedly began to shuffle and reshuffle some paperwork on her desk. Giving up a few minutes - no, seconds - later, she finished and slumped sleepily onto the furnished pinewood of her desk.

"Count me in," Tosh concurred, tired eyes still fixated on the screen.

"And me," said Ianto.

"I _would_ agree if I was alive..." Owen backed up.

"Why is everyone so grumpy and lifeless this morning?"

"Pretty hard not be, Jack," Owen said.

"Well, we _did_ run aimlessly around Cardiff-" Ianto began.

"-looking like idiots-" Gwen put in.

"-at 3 in the morning," Tosh finished.

Owen cut in, leaning back into his chair complacently, "And if I recall the situation correctly, it was actually _me_ doing all the hard work."

"Sitting in the back of the SUV and giving us directions is _hard work_?" Gwen scoffed. "And not even the right bleeding directions!"

"I was confused, OK? Tosh deals with all the geeky technology, not me."

"It was a simple Satellite Navigation system, and all you had to do was tell us which way the Weevil was going," Tosh reasoned. "Even my three-year-old nephew can differentiate left and right, _without_ getting it wrong."

"Yeah, well-"

"Ianto, catch!" Jack announced spontaneously. Ianto shifted all the weight onto one hand so he could still balance the tray, a hand shooting out to catch the stapler efficiently."It's Owen's."

"Good aim," Ianto complimented, chucking the stapler to Gwen.

"Fine, ignore the dead man then." Owen sank back into his chair, acknowledging the fact no-one would hear him out now.

"Come on then, Jack," Gwen said eventually. Her eyes widened as she saw the stapler heading her way, but she untangled her fingers quickly enough and captured the thrown item with cupped hands. "We're all tired, and since you won't give us a sodding peaceful night's sleep anyway, you might as well tell us."

"Tell you what?"

Tosh decided she'd had enough of the computer for a while. Covering a yawn with the palm of her hand, she set the high-tech computer to stand-by, whipped off her glasses and swivelled around to join the sort-of "circle" they'd managed to form betweem the. She swiftly outstretched a hand as the stapler was passed onto her, catching it with no problems.

"It _must_ be something important, and you can't deny it, Jack-" she threw the stapler on to Owen - "you've had that look on your face all morning."

"Look? What look?" He feigned innocence and pouted in the most dignified manner he could manage, a small crease denting into his forehead. Jack slowly made his way down the steps. "Ianto, is there something on my face you haven't been telling me about?"

"Not that I can see," the said person replied, "or know of."

"A single spot could do serious damage to my face," he said, "and, not to mention, my reputation as a leader of a secret organisation."

"Oh-" Just as the stapler was going to do rather serious damage to _his_ forehead, Owen caught it– "and since when did that ever bother you?"

Gwen rolled her eyes. "Typical." She smirked over at Toshiko. "Jack never stops trying with the cheap shots, does he?"

"I think they get worse every time," came her reply.

"Even worse, he thinks they're funny."

The two women broke out into a fit of giggles.

"_Women_," Owen groaned.

"It's not my fault my team consists of a dead man, a cute guy in a suit and two ego-damaging women. I wanted two dozen of those muscular military boys with those red caps, but apparently Cardiff was out of stock at the time."

The mocking laughter just continued.

Ianto started to distribute the coffees. He went over to Jack first - who winked at him, plucked the mug off the tray and murmured something unintelligible. He then walked over to hand Gwen a cup – who nodded appreciative thanks, blowing over the rim of her mug to cool the hot beverage down a bit. Subsequently skipping Owen, he walked past him – _ohhh no_, Ianto was not risking a vomit-covered floor - and glided over to Toshiko. Taking her coffee mug off the tray, Tosh gave Ianto a "thanks" and brought the cup to her lap, cupping it securely in her hands.

"And going _back_ to the subject please?" Owen said irritably.

"It's that look when you know something we don't," Tosh filled in, arching up an eyebrow, smiling. "Something... alien, perhaps?"

"Spot on, Toshiko."

Gwen just reclined into the soft leather of the chair, sighing. "Go on, then. Who's seen what bleeding alien, this time?"

"Aw, Gwen, you know me too well."

"Says the man with all the secrets..." Owen observed.

Jack took a large sip of coffee before he deposited the mug back down onto a nearby desk. Jack ignored him, picking up a sheaf of paperwork from a table behind him. "However, it's a little more than just a bunch nosey onlookers. We've got seven murders in the past week alone." Jack said, coming down the stairs with the documents and handed them over to Ianto, nodding. "If you'd do the honours."

The Captain moved to perch on the edge of a table, arms folded.

"My pleasure. Right," he started and spun around on the balls of his feet. "The latest victim's Gordan Isaac, a government offical. Nothing too unusual. A wife, three kids and a cat... who happened to be called Tibbles, which I thought a very nice name for a cat. Anyway. He was found dead yesterday night, just five hours ago actually. Mr Isaac, that, not Tibbles. He was discovered by-"

A hefty folder suddenly fell to the floor, causing a loud _thump _as it hit the ground. Tosh moved to pick it back up again.

_"_As I was saying, he was discovered by-"

_Thump_. Ianto sighed. The same folder had clattered to the floor, but this time... from Tosh's hands.

"-Tosh?" Gwen cut in. Jack frowned, unfolding his arms and standing up straight. "You OK? _Tosh_?"

No reply.

She rose out of her seat and walked slowly towards her unresponsive co-worker, who was currently stood frozen to the spot, not even moving an inch.


	3. Voodoo Child

**A/N:- Many GIANT postbox-sized thanksies, to **_**lollzie**_**, ****CantThinkaNuffin**_**, Sera**_** and ****xLaramiex****, for your groovy reviews!! They are muchily appreciated. XD**

**This 'fic revolves mostly around Tosh! **

**Am sorry for the later-than-late update! Was ****vair**** busy struggling to update the rest of my fanfics! That, and this baby of a 'fic has been very stubborn – lobbing and screeching different ideas at me, so I was vair confuzzled for awhile… ;D**

**Disclaimer: Ooh, me own ****Torchwood****?! Now, **_**that**_** would be the day that Mr. Bamber turned ****nice****, the human race stopped eating meat (How I wish… lol!)****and the chickens rebelled against us!! My only creation is **_**Chichow**_**! And even then, I used my maniacal, evil genius of a mind to create this name using a conveniently placed Pot Noodle. And yesh, yesh, I know this is s'posed to be a bit of horror 'fic. (Speaking of that, just lemme me know if you ever think the rating should up.)**

**

* * *

**

Toshiko stopped. She just _stopped_. The chunky black file in her hand clattered to the floor, her hands simply _freezing_ in mid-air. She tried to move, but all her limbs were unresponsive and she couldn't even seem to open her mouth. Time seemed to come to a stand still around her; the whole world around her dissolved into a small _whoosh_ and _pop_ of the air, everything blurring around her.

What was happening to her?!

Toshiko wanted to believe that nothing was wrong, that it was just her mind playing tricks on her and everything would be fine in a moment or two. She wanted to believe that everything would be just fine and she would, once more, be able to hear the early-morning buzz of her colleagues: Ianto notifying the team of the gruesomely murdered government officials, Owen making a mockery out of something or other, Gwen prodding Ianto with questions about the new case being considered and Jack… just being _Jack_. But she knew better that.

There _was_ something wrong. And it didn't take the young Japanese girl more than a gut-instinct to know this. A ghosting of hot breath trailed down the back of her neck and an unintelligible voice whispered into her ear. A shiver rippled down her spine and goose-bumps formed up and down her arms..

"_Toshiiiiiiko_," a bodiless voice sang. A sort of... purple wind circled her, sending her the chills. She could feel her pulse suddenly quicken. "_Toshiiiiiiiiiko Saaaaato. Chichow know your name!_"

There had to be a reasonable explanation for all of this. Everything would be OK. There was nothing to startle about. It was probably just an escapee alien that had slipped through the cracks in the Rift. A small blip she'd missed out in the readings. Nothing big. Besides, it wasn't as if this was something completely new to her! It was something to be expected. She'd been working for Torchwood for six/seven years? And Torchwood dealt with aliens, it was her job; she was _trained_ to deal with these kind of things. So it was all _nothing _to worry about. Nothing new to her. It was going to be fine… But then, just _why _was her heart now threatening to break out of her ribcage with every beat?

The whole world still stilled and blurred around her, Toshiko mustered up her courage and turned around.

"H- Hello? Who-" But that was all she managed to say. All she _could_ say before a rush of purple mist raced towards her at lightning speed and knocked all the air out of her lungs. She gasped, suddenly panting for breath. Suddenly, she had the completely _insane_ theory that that purple mist had gone _inside_ of her. Just as she was thinking this, time started again all around her and the whole room jerked to life: figures moving, figures running, figures shouting.

"_Toshiko_!" a familiar American accent boomed.

"What are you?!" Tosh whimpered to the giggling she could now hear inside her head. But no more words could leave lips as the darkness closed in and claimed fell to the floor.

**-&-**

"Owen, she's waking up!" Gwen yelled, calling down to the medic through the open door.

She returned her attention to Tosh, who was laid splayed across a small camp bed, which had been very conveniently set-up beforehand in Jack's office. Gwen observed the waking woman and put a hand to her forehead. Nope, definitely not a fever. Tosh'd just _fainted_, there and then, with no apparent cause whatsoever. Well, she had been muttering and saying something before she'd collapsed but- _No. _Gwen quickly shook her head, ridding herself of any other ideas. She wasn't about to worry herself - and everyone else - about this now. It was probably nothing anyway. The girl was probably just sleepy or something. See, this was all's Jack's fault for waking them all up at the crack of dawn!

Gwen drummed her fingers impatiently along her thigh, Two minutes gone and still no appearance from Doctor Owen Harper. That was it! She rose up from her perch on the camp-bed. Gwen's tolerance had snapped. She was never the patient person and that wasn't about to change now. Especially not with Owen. Not now, anyway. Their relationship - if you could even call it that - was over. She'd had enough of that, and her mind had been set on this when Rhys had proposed to her.

"OWEN!" she yelled, poking her head outside the door frame. "GET OFF YOUR LAZY BACKSIDE AND GET UP HERE!"

She had to face the facts, he wasn't going to come. She'd have to go find him herself. She bumped into Jack just as she stepped out the door.

"How is she?" he asked, nodding at Tosh.

"Waking up," Gwen replied. She changed the subject. "You haven't seen His Pain-In-The-Backside anywhere, have you?"

The mental translator in Jack's head read out "Owen", and he smirked. "You mean Owen?"

"_Yes_, I mean Owen."

"Nope."

Grumbling, she dodged past him and set off down the corridor.

**-&-**

"You haven't seen Owen, have you, Yan?"

"I believe he was chatting up Janet, the last time I saw him," Ianto informed.

_The Cells. Gotcha now!_

"And not doing a good job of it, I bet... Thanks!"

"Just doing my job."

**-&-**

"So. I'm King of the Weevils!" Owen bellowed at Janet, thumping a fist onto the glass encasing. The Weevil whimpered, perhaps in response. "Ever since I came back from the dead, I can sense and smell things that I couldn't before. And right now, there's one hell of a stench in there - and it's not coming from any of us. "

Still huddled in the far corner of its small cell, Janet lifted her head up at Owen a little and moaned profusely. Owen didn't pay any notice to this and pressed his face up against the smooth glass.

"You've been feeling it too, haven't you?" Owen said, the words spilling out of his mouth as more of a statement than a question. The Weevil just howled again, scrunching itself up. "In the air, there's that _smell_, there's something here. And it's not making you comfortable, is it? That's why you kept howling this morning. I'm not like Jack, I don't just ignore these things. Somehow, whatever you orange brutes can smell in the air, I can too." Owen smirked to himself. "King of the Weevils…"

Gwen poked her head round the door, smirking. "Girlfriend problems?"

**-&-**

He sat behind his desk, quietly drinking the coffee and observing Toshiko as she slept in her unconsciousness. She was definitely waking up, if her twitching and fidgeting every few seconds had anything to do with it. Jack just hoped that she was OK.

He smiled, hearing the slightly muted bickers of residents Gwen, Owen and Ianto go on downstairs.

Jack was glad he had an apt team to accompany him and work with; it put a grin on his face and he was proud of them (well, most of the time) – despite the occasional argument, dispute, fight and him ending up getting shot.

But every single time he created a new Torchwood team, it was destroyed, wrecked and pulled apart, then stomped on afterwards. _Every single time._ And there was nothing he could do to prevent it. He had to just stand back and let it happen - let members of his team die, let everything fall to pieces - while he lived on and walked away, just like nothing had happened. He'd rebuild, and everything would be wrecked again. And again. And again. And _again_. The never ending cycle. It was never going to stop... Never. And he was just that bit too selfish to _stop _trying to create a Torchwood team that would last. One day, one day he would though. But that day wasn't today.

He just wondered how close this young group were to the end of Torchwood. Gwen, Ianto, Owen, Tosh – he loved them all dearly (well, maybe not so much Owen) but how long would it be until they paid the price? How long would it be until their lives were ripped to pieces before their very own eyes? How long 'til the curse of Torchwood would affect them? How long before it would all end, and he was alone again? How long? Jack sucked in a breath and closed his eyes. It was something that wasn't to be dwelled on now. He'd have to learn to deal with it when the time came. _When the time came…_ But he sensed that it wasn't very far away. He could feel it…

On opening his eyes back up, Captain Jack was met by a sudden chill in the air. Coldness swept in on all his exposed skin; he shivered. Well, that was odd. And Jack _knew _odd; he ate odd for his breakfast. The one reason why it happened to be _odd_ was that he'd experienced the same thing just half an hour or so before. It was when he was tucked up inside his office, he'd just felt _something_. Maybe, it was connected? Or, maybe, he was just being silly and perhaps Toshiko was just suffering from a sleep deficiency?

"...Jack?"

**-&-**

Jack studied Toshiko carefully as Ianto handed her some pain-reliever pills and a polystyrene cup of water. She accepted them gratefully, popping the pills into her mouth and downing the entire contents of the cup in one gulp.

"What happened?" Gwen quizzed.

"I... don't know. I..."

_Felt dizzy! Felt dizzy! That is all! Toshiko felt dizzy!  
_

"I... felt... dizzy."

"And then you just fainted, like that?" Jack asked, stepping fowards, out of the shadows.

"...Yeah."

"Feel anything weird happen to you before? Anything strange happen? Anything at all?"

_Toshiko say no! Say no! Say no!  
_

"Y- No."

"And you're fine now, yes?"

There was a horrid, heavy pounding in the back of her skull, and she just didn't feel right... There was something else wrong with her, but she just couldn't put her finger on it. Toshiko's conscience screamed that she was certainly _not_ OK and begged her to tell Jack, but another... voice in her head told her otherwise. And, after all, the voices in your head were always right, weren't they? Voices in your head were normal, she was sure.

_Toshiko is suf__fering after-effects of mind-penetration. Tell man you are fine. TELL HIM! Toshiko. Is. Fine. Nothing wrong. If Toshiko feel something is wrong, Toshiko delusional. Nothing happened to Toshiko. Toshiko listen__. Toshiko is good. Chichow will tell you what to do and what to say. Chichow will guide you. Toshiko no worry. Now… Toshiko, tell Immortal Man you are fine. Tell him. Tell him you were… tired. Tell him you were dizzy. Tell him Toshiko no want to go home._

But there was something wrong with her! She didn't want to tell Jack she was alright, because she wasn't!

_Shhh. Toshiko listen to Chichow.  
_

"Why wouldn't I be? Just a dizzy spell, I'm sure. Sleep deficiency, I'm guessing?" Tosh dismissed nonchalantly. "It's probably nothing serious."

"I'll be the judge of that, thank you, Tosh," Owen said, entering the room.

There was nothing wrong with her, Tosh told herself as Owen gave her the standard check over, stethoscope out and all. She must've just... imagined everything that had happened to her stopping, everything blurring, that strange voice, something going inside her - all her silly imagination. She was fine. Completely fine. One hundred percent... fine. No more, no less.

She couldn't help it; the voice was so tempting, so reassuring, so soft, so soothing, so… _trustworthy_. Nothing could go wrong if she listened to the voice. The voice would help her; the voice would guide her; the voice... was her _friend_.

* * *

**A/N:-**** Not muchio action or horror or drama in this chapter, but there should be some more cropping up soon enough. **

**Reviews are loved muchily!!**

**=D**


End file.
